


A Different Light

by Roseheart18000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper/Happy is a thing, Tony has emotions, UST, even Thor, everyone knows, hopefully it will get resolved, steve is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheart18000/pseuds/Roseheart18000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the 'almost-apocolypse' (as Tony liked to constantly remind everyone, the one he stopped from happening) and the Avengers have settled down into the new Stark Tower. Things are finally getting back to normal- as normal as they are with Avengers. Tony constantly gets on Steve's nerves, Thor consumes all the food, Clint threatens Thor with spoons, Natasha observes from some ceiling vent, and Bruce tries not to smash everything. With the surprising split of Tony and Pepper, everything starts to become a little less normal, especially for one Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this first chapter may seem a little short, I will try to make the other chapters longer in the future. (Perhaps I will add to this one.) Enjoy! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve gets lost, Thor gets caught, and a lamp is smashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this first chapter may seem a little short, I will try to make the other chapters longer in the future. Enjoy! <3

 

**  
**The first week the Avengers spent in Stark Tower was a memory they all wished could just be forgotten. It had started out pleasant enough- everyone was settling into their designated rooms, unpacking their last couple of belongings, and getting ready for the first 'team dinner' they would have.

The team dinners had been Director Fury's idea. Something about becoming more of a team or working better together, he didn't care, he just thought they needed to spend more time together and, as Steve put it, 'bond'. The rest of the team had grumbled and groaned about going, but in the end they had all agreed. 

That night Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce were all sitting around the large mahogany table in Tony's dining room waiting for Steve. Thor had 'important matters in Asgard' to deal with and had said he would not be joining them that night. Tony sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair after several minutes of complete silence. "So," he said, glancing around at his team mates sitting around the table "Does anyone know where Capsicle is?" They all shrugged and Clint chuckled.

"He probably got lost," he joked "Or couldn't figure out how to work the elevator. Hell, I could barely figure out how to work that thing. Why don't you have normal elevators Tony?" Tony just smirked at him and didn't reply. They continued waiting for a few more minutes before Bruce suddenly cleared his throat and stood up.

"Guys, I think I'll go look for Steve. See if he needs any help." Giving them a small smile, he left the room. Tony clapped his hands together and said something along the lines of 'good 'ol Brucey.' He got up to refill his glass. Pulling out a bottle of scotch, he held it up asking if anyone wanted seconds.

When no response came, he simply said "Well, more for me," and poured himself a large glass. He meandered back into the dining room and sat down again. Clint and Natasha had their heads together and were whispering. "This is supposed to be a time of sharing, agent Barton," he gestured around the empty table "Why don't you share with the class what you and Ms. Romanoff were whispering about." Clint snorted and Natasha just gazed across the table at Tony with a straight face.

Clint opened his mouth to say something when they heard a terrible commotion coming from the living room. Rushing out, Tony heard a deep voice shouting loudly and saw Thor climbing out from under a pile of wood and glass. "What the  _hell_ happened?" he demanded. That cabinet had been a gift given to Pepper from her grandmother. Tony was dead. That was the second gift of Pepper's that had been broken. He stormed over and grabbed the god's arm, attempting to pull him up. "I thought you went back to Asgard, why are you in my living room?" He knew Thor just hadn't wanted to deal with the awkwardness of having to deal with a 'bonding session' over dinner, but he didn't think the god would actually show up. Tony tightened his grip on the blonde, though he was still unable to pull him up. Thor blinked and stood up.

"Tony Stark, I was in Asgard but had to return to retrieve something I had left behind. I apologize for the mess I made, shall I pick up for you?" He was already bending down and trying to pile the wooden remains into his arms. Tony ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Mr. Stark? Are you oka- _oof_ _!"_ Tony spun around as he saw Thor stumble back into a table, knocking Pepper's favorite lamp off with an unholy shattering sound as it made contact with the floor. Tony stood in shock for a moment, staring at the shards of glass littering the floor. Finally, he looked up at the taller man looking around hopelessly.

"God dammit Thor!" he yelled, kicking a stray piece of wood. "You know who is going to get blamed for this? That's right, me. I'm going to be the cause of this. Then I'll be spending a-" Tony was cut off by his door being slowly opened. He heard a soft voice calling his name.

"Tony? Tony I heard yelling, what's going on? Is everything alright..." the voice trailed off as the speaker stepped into the room. There stood none other that Pepper Potts, wearing a navy pencil skirt with a matching blouse. She looked at the two men in shock. "Oh my god, oh my..." she looked sharply up at Tony. Tony could only offer her a nervous laugh.

"Hey Pep." he said, taking a step back. 'Yep. I am so dead.'

It was at that moment that a smiling Bruce Banner and red-faced Captain America entered the room. The pair stopped short upon entering the room and Bruce took one look around before he quietly said "This is a bad time, isn't it?"


	2. Breakfast at Tony's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bruce has a secret talent, Thor really likes breakfast, and Steve has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this chapter isn't much longer that the last. Sorry!! I will make sure the next one is longer. I was also thinking that I shall try to update say... once a week? Is that reasonable? Hopefully I won't just fail at that too many times, I will try hard to do so. Let's hope I can... Enjoy <3

 

A week after the 'Thor-is-a-clumsy-oaf' incident, and Pepper was still giving Tony the silent treatment. As much as he bargained and pleaded with her, she wouldn’t let up. He had finally decided to just give her some space, hoping she would say something soon.

The Avengers sat around Tony’s dining table that morning, eating a nice home-cooked meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast made by (much to everyone’s surprise) Bruce. As it turned out, he had a spent a lot of time cooking and providing meals for himself post joining the Avengers. “I uh, I had a lot of free time to learn simple things like this,” he told them as he placed a pitcher of juice on the table. It had been unofficially decided that they would all have breakfast together, and they did- with little realization of this routine they had started.

The moment Steve walked in he sat down next to Bruce and grabbed a blueberry muffin. “Good morning everyone.” he said brightly, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Everyone mumbled a food-filled ‘G’morning’ and continued enjoying their breakfast silently. The air was filled with the sounds of chewing and the aroma of bacon, broken by the occasional request for another glass of juice. Thor was on his fifth muffin, after having hungrily shoved all of his eggs into his mouth, and was reaching for another when Natasha slapped his hand away, giving him a scolding look. He gave her a sheepish grin before snatching one last muffin and quickly downing it. Natasha just rolled her eyes, but the ghost of a smile flashed across her lips.

Eventually Steve put down his fork and cleared his throat, “I just thought I would say how much I enjoy this—eating with you guys.” He smiled softly and continued, looking around the table as he spoke “I think you guys are really great and I just wanted to say thanks, for you know, all that you’ve done.” It had been (and still was) a big adjustment, what he went through, and he was glad with how his teammates treated him. He thought of them as a family—albeit a slightly dysfunctional one at times—there were all he had now. His cheeks were tinted with the slightest shade of pink and he ducked his head, pretending to finish his meal.

Tony smirked and looked at Steve. “Geez Cap, I’m tearing up over here. That was a beautiful sentiment,” he feigned wiping tears from his eyes. Clint scoffed and leaned back, rolling his eyes at Tony.

“C’mon Stark, leave him alone.”

“No no no. I’m serious,” Tony grinned, looking at Steve whose cheeks were now turning pink again, and he stared intently at the floor, trying to ignore Tony’s snide comments. “I really appreciate it Capsicle, it means a lot. I mean, just the other day I was walking down through the park, looking at all of the birds and flowers, thinking ‘Wow. I rea-” Steve suddenly stood up and faced the shorter man. His fists clenched at his sides and he glared at him.

“I have had it up to here Stark,” he gestured somewhere above his head, “with you and your harsh words and ridiculing everyone every chance you get. It needs to stop.” Tony then stood up and took a step towards Steve. He wasn’t smiling anymore and his expression was challenging.

“Really? And um, are _you_ going to be the one that stops me?” Steve furrowed his brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I believe I did just ask you to stop.” He took another step closer to the brunette. “You think you can talk to people however you want, and that you’ll get away with it, don’t you? Well that’s not the case anymore, you should be more respectful. At least pretend that you care.” 

Thor opened his mouth and started to say, "If I may inter-" Tony held up his hand and turned his gaze to Thor.

“Stay out of this Point Break,” The god’s eyes narrowed and he huffed irritably before striding out of the room.

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Steve again. “Listen _Capsicle_ , what do you know, seeing as you’ve missed the last seventy years. Things are a bit different from the forty’s now.” A look of hurt flashed briefly across Steve’s face before his features hardened and he turned and walked out of the room. ‘ _Shit’_ Tony thought and was about to call after the soldier when someone cleared their throat and he turned to see Bruce standing up from his seat at the table.

Bruce looked at Tony and said quietly, “Are you guys okay?” He awkwardly tugged at the tablecloth and glanced over at Clint and Natasha, who were still sitting in their seats, watching the event go down silently.

Clint nodded and added “Yeah. Tony, Steve seems pretty pissed. Why do you have to always push him like that? He was saying something _nice_ to us. And he was pretty damn sincere. That was pretty harsh man, even for you. Are you still mad about that thing with Pepper? You know her, she’ll forgive you by tomorrow.

Tony rounded on him and said angrily “That’s not the problem! Steve can’t take a freakin’ joke. I was only kidding. Guy needs to get a sense of humor.” A flash of guilt and worry flew across his mind and he irritably stalked off, heading out the door. Clint and Bruce exchanged a look and then carried their dishes to the sink, Natasha following closely behind. She whispered to them, “Damn, Stark really has to cut it out doing that to Cap, one of these days he’s gonna get socked in the jaw,” she smirked “And it may not be from Steve.” Clint chuckled and Bruce frowned.

“I don’t know,” he said, working with them to clear the rest of the dishes from the table. “I think something’s bothering Tony. It might have been that thing with Pepper. She still isn’t talking to him you know.” He ran a hand over his jaw, thinking. “I think he’s just taking out his anger on the easiest target, which is Steve. He can get a rise out of him pretty easily, considering what he went through. I think he realized he pushed a little too far this time, but he’s too damn proud to admit it.”

Setting the last dish in the sink, he told Clint he was going to head to the lab to work on his latest project. Clint heard something about ‘solid dielectric’ and ‘the piezoelectric effect’ but he was no scientist, so he just nodded and said “See you later.” Before turning to Natasha and saying “Got any plans?" When she shook her head, he grinned and took her hand, leaving the room.


End file.
